


Black, White, & Gray

by Animeweird13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Infinity (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Self-Insert, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeweird13/pseuds/Animeweird13
Summary: She meets Loki while in Prisoned at Stark Tower. They escape together and travel the Galaxy but they don't seem to get the completely happy ending they wanted. When Thor finds them and begs them to return back to earth and help the Avengers save the universe.This is a huge mess all she wanted to do was protect her family.





	1. Prison

Bored.

She was absolute. When (y/n) first arrived she spent time hurling insults at the security Camera, then she apologized because she felt bad, after she was bored with that she took a bobby pint out of her hair and picked her cuffs then used the bobby pin to scratch words into the floor such as ‘RUN‘ and ‘GET OUT’ and her personal favorite ‘KILLERS’. But even that last it’s amusement after sometimes.

(y/n) had been running from the Avengers for 2 months and 3 hours ago they had finally caught her and now she was in a high tech cell under Stark or Avenger’s tower.  
oh, how the mighty have fallen.

(y/n) wasn’t a bad person, Personality she was timid and hushed seeing her on the street one would think she was your basic everyday school girl even though she was in her mid-twenties. She was very nice and friendly person for the most part. But her bedside was something no one could withstand once a person was on the list their entire blood like was set for extinction. She wasn’t s joke (y/n) wasn’t a bad person, she wasn’t evil. She was just a good person doing bad things for a good reason.

The Avengers didn’t understand this they were all black and white, and Bucky Barnes, there were no grays in between, unless you were Bucky Barnes. If you did good things you were a good person and if you did bad things you were a bad person. Unless you were Bucky fucking Barnes, Nothing applied to Barnes. They had some serious double standards for this guy. He could do no wrong.

Speak of the devil he shall give you a murderous glare. Thor, Steve, Tony, and Bucky all down Bucky glared at (y/n) as he pasted her cell she pouted and shrunk back. There was another person with them he was in the middle surround them so she couldn’t see his face.

“who’s that” ( y/n) asked as they walked by putting him in the cell next to her.

“your new evil playmate. You two will get along nicely” Tony said as the rest left Bucky still glaring at her.

“Hello? Hello, neighbor? did they kill you already?”

“no”

“Okay, that’s good... what is your names?”

“none of your business mortal”

“Well since you called me mortal I’m going to assume you’re immortal. Hello, Mr. Immortal I’m... (L/n), (y/n) (L/n)”.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, maybe the man didn’t get her reference. But everyone knew James Bond.

“ So, Mr. Immortal what did you to end up here?”

“what did you do?”

“I asked you first”

“I asked you second.”

(y/n) giggled this man was fun “ I ... I killed some people. A few of them were important.” she said not giving much detail or explanation and shrugging it off.

“At first I tried to take over the world. Then I came back looking for something. Should have stayed away” he said sounding exhausted. (y/n) heard him groan and some chains shaking.

“Are you shackled?” (y/n) asked he sighed

“I’m dangerous aren’t I”

“I don’t know”. She didn’t see it but he rolled his eyes. “look in the air vent”

“excuse me?”

“there’s an air vent over your head. Look in there and you’ll find a bobby pin. Use it to pick your locks”. He did as he was told taking the Bobby Pin seconds later (y/n) heard his shackled hit the floor. “ Yay you’re halfway there... ooh oh we’re livin’ on a prayer take my hand-”

“what are you doing?”

“singing off key”

“Stop it”

“Then talk to me let’s be friends”

He groaned it was either this or off-key singing.

“The Avenger-” (y/n) immediately interrupted him

“don’t like them”

“why?”

“Why don’t you like them?”

“they ruin my plans, you”

“Stuff and things”

“Valhalla, Woman you are complicated” He could already tell this woman was going to be difficult but for some reason that relieved him. At least he would be entertained and not alone.  
-  
“They seem to be getting along,” Tony said as the team watched and listened to (y/n) and Loki talk through security cameras.

“who knows maybe she’ll get him to spill the beans on why he’s here,” Sam said

“Or maybe he’ll get her to spill the beans on why she killed that guy,” Bucky said  
“Yeah, maybe”


	2. escape

After a week (y/n) got the first letter of her cell neighbor’s name ‘L’. The two had become more friendly not telling each other important or personal facts, they were aware of the security cameras. Instead, they asked silly questions and played small games, Games such as the name game.

In the time they had been here (y/n) had yet to learn his name so far she knew his name started with an ‘L’ and he like Shakespeare.

“Luis, Liam, Lion, Lousy, Lou, Levi, Lade, Lint, Linen, Lynch, Larry, Lare, Luke are you a Luke?”

“No, fortunately, I am not a Luke”

“I give up Mister. I’ll just call you Mister from now on”

He chuckled “ I thought I was Mr. Immortal”

“are you? are you immortal” (y/n) asked she didn’t know what an immortal sounded like but he sure didn’t sound like it.  
“I don’t know immortal but I am very old” he didn’t sound old maybe in his mid-twenties early thirty he sounds young.

“you sound young“ he chuckled

“I like you that’s why I’m taking you with me”

“what?!”.

All of a sudden the lights went off the red emergency lights started flashing. (y/n)'s cell door opened she poked her head out believing it was a trick. This was a high tech prison things like this don’t happen by accident.

“Loki” (y/n) looked up to see a man in front of her. He was tall, shoulder-length black hair, and white skin. He wore tight black leather pants and a green black leather jacket. He was way too attractive.“ my name”

“what?” (y/n) snapped out of his good looks.

“My name, you asked my name... it’s Loki.” (y/n) gulped as she stood she didn’t expect him to be so attractive. He said he was old but he looked to be in his early or mid-twenties. This was her cell neighbor.

“n-nice to meet you” (y/n) said shyly he was much easier to talk behind closed doors unseen.

“let’s get out of here” Loki took her and the two began running through the prison and up to the upper levels they soon found themselves standing in the lobby.

“It’s empty that’s not good” (y/n) observed. Everyone was gone security, receptions, buzzing paparazzi, everyone just gone and front doors unguarded. This was way too easy.

“it’s because I’m brilliant, now come along” Loki took her hand again her hand and the two walked right out the front door. (y/n) took a swift of the polluted New York air and smiled Loki looked at her and smiled she giggled  
“where to next?”  
-  
The Avengers had just returned from a mission only to find out that Loki and (y/n) had escaped.

“what the hell happened? How the hell did this happen?” Tony said as he paced the floor. A random woman from the street snuck in and disarmed the security system and cut off all the power letting out Loki and (y/n). once the guards found and Taser her until she was unconscious they locked her up. When she came back so she knew nothing, not even the date.  
Apparently, she was a prostituted all she remembered was meeting the last client, which turned out to be Loki, that was a week ago She was his plan B.

“where are they now?” Clint asked rubbing his face everyone was frustrated.

“don’t know. After stepping out the door they get lost in the crowd.” Natasha said she had been replaying over and over for the last two hours, They were getting nowhere.

“Hey, point breaker sitting there meditating isn’t going to help us find them” Tony scolded Thor who sat crisscross by the window with his hands on his knees, eye closed, and body calmed. “Hey wake the fuck up your serial killer brother and his new girlfriend is on the lose” Tony threw a wrench at Thor’s head.

Thor caught it and opened his eyes “ tread lightly Stark... I have some news”

“please let it be good news” Clint begged as he slumped in his chair.

“I’ve contacted Heimdall he has eyes on Loki and the girl”

“great he can tell us where they are,” Steve said

“that’s just it, they aren’t on earth anymore nor Asgard they’re off some distant planet.“

“they’re just ... gone?” Bucky was very confused so was everyone else.

“they left earth right after they left the tower. Heimdall is keeping an eye on them. I ... don’t believe their a problem for now”


	3. confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for any and all mistakes in this story

"This is so freakin’ cool” (y/n) whispered as she looked around. Flying ships, flying cars, flying people, different colored buildings, trees, and... people. My god (y/n) was on cloud 9. A being walked passed them, (y/n) assumed he was a man, he had grey skin small horns lining vertical from his eyebrows to the back of his neck. His eyes were like an alligator (y/n) couldn’t help but stare.

Loki watched as she looked like a child on their first outing.

When they exited the tower (y/n) asked: “where to next?” Loki asked “ where haven’t you been?” and (y/n) confessed being at the ripe age of 24 she had already seen most of the world. Loki offered to show her a different world then she giggled and she said “okay”. Next thing you know they’re on a whole new planet.

 

“where to first?” Loki asked still holding her hand. He didn’t want to let go. “ I... I- I honestly don’t know” she stuttered squeezing his hand “ how about we try the marketplace” he suggested

“yes, please” she agreed.

In the marketplace, if it weren’t for Loki holding her hand she would have been touching everything and everyone. Her eyes darted from vendor to vendor she was looking at every item taking in every word they said. Everything, to her, was so beautiful, exotic, mystical, adventurous. She was getting a migraine from everything but didn’t want to stop. Fortunately, Loki noticed her starting to sway and trip as she walked.

“how about we find somewhere to sit?”

“over there” (y/n) pointed to a place where people were entering quickly and stumbling out slow laughter and singing could be heard so clearly. (y/n) quickly pulled Loki along before he could protest. Entering the bar they caught a few eyes but not too many. she ran up to the bar

” I want a drink”

“what do you want?” the bartender asked

“what do you recommend?” he looked her up and down then snorted he turned around and filled two cups and put them on the counter “enjoy” he scoffed (y/n) thanked him and immediately down the drink Loki and the Bartender’s eye went wide. “that... that burns” she made a face the bartender shook the bar with his laughter

“That - that... I like you. It’s on the house. Don’t worry kid.” he left them still laughing.

Loki chuckles as he looks at (y/n) “you’re something else entirely” (y/n) smiles “ I hope it’s good”

 

-  
They had been together for 8 months. Spending two weeks exploring their first planet then winning a ship in gambling the two took off. The first month everything was cool but of course, the need for money arrived. Loki suggested stealing (y/n) was a bit uneasy with the idea trading, bounty hunting, and stealing he agreed. And in the end, the two just started doing odd jobs for cash/units. The jobs went from killing the person and make it look like an accident to be my bodyguard for the day. Very odd. But it paid for the ship and other essentials as well as kept them entertained with adventures.

The two were besties in space. “ I’m bored. Let’s play a game” (y/n) said as she rolled on the floor

“what do you have in mind,” Loki asked as he flipped through his new book. His all tongue allowed him to read, write, and speak in all differences.

“Let’s play a question game. you start to ask me a question”

“Alright...um... what’s... you’re favorite-” Loki didn’t even know what to ask but (y/n) had an answer

“Cats. And that was a boring question. My turn” (y/n) sat up on her knees and looked intensely at Loki almost glaring. This was feeling more like an integration than a game. “what are your best memory of your mother?”

Loki was a bit taken back by the question not expecting such a personal question he suspected something childish and silly something to put a smile on his face not that he didn’t have good memories with his mother. “Um... wow, I wasn’t expecting that”

“Oh, I’m sorry I can ask something else a different question -”

“no, no, no I... in the garden, her garden I was 13, actually 30 but who’s counting, She was teaching me magic there was a flower. She was showing me how to make a flower bloom with magic. It was beautiful she made it so beautiful. She was so beautiful. It was just me and her, mother and son... that’s my favorite memory” Loki got lost in thought for a moment remembering everything about his mother. She was so perfect to perfect. She was his first love in a way.

“she sounds wonderful. I hope I get to meet her one day.”

“I hope so too... what about your family?” (y/n) groaned dropping her had and kicking she looked like she was throwing a tantrum. “Bad question?” he asked putting his back a seat next to Loki.

“no....yes. My family is a mess...My family is dead. I’m the only one left. Dad wasn’t there, Mom died when I was 6 years and my sister when I was 4, older brother when I was 13, and good friends when I was 17. So that’s why I like you it’ll be a good 5000 years before you die on me” She said with a laugh

“I’m sorry for asking I shouldn’t have... if you don’t mind me asking ...”

“well... My sister was a mutant she had these special abilities. Honestly, I don’t remember what they were but I knew they hurt her all the time the only painless time she had was in her sleep. My mother made a blueprint to a device that would help my sister she didn’t have the stuff to build it so she gave the blueprints to Tony Stark and paid him half of what he asked for until it was done, half our life savings. Stark went back on the deal made it then sold it to someone for a higher price... My mother couldn’t take it anymore my sister couldn’t either, constant pain...two weeks later she killed herself. She was 12″

“ I am so-”

“Afterwards my mother tried to busy herself and help others she was in Afghanistan helping others doing good making amends. A Stark missile blew her to pieces. My brother and friends Levi, infiltrated Hydra a deadly organization that kidnapped and hurt people.... like my mother they were looking for amends. They were helping people escape and live while pretending to be a bad guy. I guess their acting was really good iron man dropped a building on both of them... you asked why I hate Stark?

Because he’s killed innocents real heroes but he still stands tall and the world praises him... He’s a murder and everyone loves him. I’m a murder and everyone hates me” (y/n) sighs and stands up crossing the room to the touch screen she began scrolling through the news “ amazing how people have double standards. If Stark does it, Ironman, it’s for the greater good he’s a hero. If we do it we’re killers, we've stolen precious life... we’re monsters”

Loki stood up as her voices started shaking he came up behind her and hugged her. He couldn’t tell her she wasn’t a monster than he’d be a hypocrite. She told him a million times he wasn’t a monster but he never believed him why would she believe him if he didn’t believe her.

“That Stark he’s the real monster. Don’t you dare put yourself as low as him. You are above him.” Loki was well aware of (y/n)’s business and naughty deeds on earth. She killed a few dozen people but they were all corrupted, thieves, pedophiles, bad people that didn’t deserve last words but (y/n) granted mercy gave them last words and followed through. A corrupted government official, she made it look like an accident, his last wish was the truth stay hidden so she burnt the evidence. A rapist, hit by a car asked his daughter to never find out she mystery moved to Europe where police couldn’t reach her. A crooked cop, died on the job, asked (y/n) went to his son's wedding. (y/n) as bad as she was she was just as good maybe even better. She was good in her own way. They were good in their own way.

*1 year*

“That one was rough” (y/n) said as she collapsed in her seat

“we are never ever doing that again. Ever” Loki. (y/n) was covered in cut bruises and a little bit of blood Loki was drenched in Alien Saliva.

“ we’ll just scratch this planet off out list and never come back” (y/n) said as she started the ship up “ you go shower I’ll fly us out”

“don’t hit anything or anyone or just... watch out”

“no promises”. she giggled and he prayed to all father

Two months after getting the ship Loki taught (y/n) how to fly it but even now he was still cautious with her flying.

“Remember-”

“autopilot once we get out of this atmosphere I know I know”

 

Loki smiled watching (y/n) struggle to open an Alien fruit. Once coming to space (y/n) made it her goal to try and every alien food that was humanly edible so far she had gotten sick twice and nearly lost her tongue once.

Loki sighed taking the fruit from her hands and popping it open for her “thank you” she smiled. He thought she was beautiful she knew she was beautiful. The way she laughed, the way she looked down when she was shy, the way she cover her mouth when she cried, the tears that streamed down her face and her wailing voice when she was angry, her beautiful smile that seemed to always light up the room and give hope in the darkest hour. And the smirk that struck fear in everybody including him.

“what are you looking at? do I have something on my face?” she asked noticing Loki staring at her she began to wipe imaginary stuff off her face.

Loki chuckled pulling her hands from her face “no, no, no you’re perfected... you’re beautiful”

“Alright what is it? what did you do?” (y/n) tried to pull her hands away but Loki held on to her hands tightly and brought her knuckles to his lips leaving a kiss.

“No jokes, no lies, no tricks. You’re beautiful. You’re kind, sweet, and caring when you want to be. You’re so unique. You’re kind, sweet, and beautiful”.

(y/n) didn’t know what to say, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her just because other than Levi who called her A Beautiful Monster as a joke. People rarely spoke kindly to (y/n) unless it benefited them. As much as she appreciated his words she was skeptical waiting for the ‘but’, the joke punchline, or need to follow. He was the god of Mischief after all. When nothing came it made (y/n) feel unease.

“Alright, what’s the trick,” she asked finally pulling her hands from Loki

“why does it have to be a trick?”

“Because... it’s too nice. Do you want something from me? is that it? you want something so you’re sucking up.”

“Why does it have to be a trick? why do I have to want something, Why can’t I compliment you”

(y/n) stands up knocking her chair back. Because no one is nice for no reason. Everyone benefits...plus it’s me no one is ever nice to me simply because they can be.”

Loki stands up and walks around the table to her side “you know what you’re right there is a reason”

“is it sex?” (y/n) asked with a straight face

“what?!”

“If what you want is sex if that’s your reason-”

“what oh no, no, no, no, no”

“I’ve never had sex before and I’m not going to give it because you’ve said some nice things and -”

“(y/n), I love you. That’s my reason. I love you.”

“WHAT?!”


	4. I love you

“What? Why?”

“I just do,” Loki says (y/n) walks around to the other side of the table.

“But, Why? How?” Loki sighed pulling up a chair and taking a seat. (y/n) stood by the table looking confused, scared, and angry. He could understand one moment you’re eating fruit the next your close friends is confessing his love.

“Your voice, the first thing I heard first thing I fell in love with. I love how you can talk for hours and hours and every word could be completely positive. Not one bad thought, negative attitude, or bad word. I love your strength you’re strange and you fight so beautifully. You make it seem like a dance, a beautiful dance. And you’re beautiful you’re so beautiful no one no species in the galaxy could challenge you. The minute I first saw you-you took my breath away and you still do every day... That’s why.” Loki stood cupping her face in his hands

“How?... If you allowed me to I would be happy to show you.” Closing her eyes and leaning into his touch and smiled. “Please...show me.”

 

He kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. This wasn’t her first kiss. The kiss became more heated Loki picked her up and placed her on the table. He started kissing down her neck as he hummed.

“I love you” he mumbled against her neck “ I ...Loki” for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to return it at least not now. Love was not something she took lightly and she didn’t take it from just anyone.

Loki pulled away from her “ I love you. You don’t have to love me right now as long as you care about -”

“I do I care about you. You’re my everything I couldn’t live without you... I do I- I lo-”

“don’t force yourself. I love you and knowing you care is enough” Loki loved her and at the moment that was enough for him she cared for him this wasn’t completely one sided but it wasn’t equal either. He would take what he could get.

“I’m sorry”

“don’t be I still love you”

“And I you” now that was a way for her to say it without actually saying it and they were okay with that.  
-  
It had been a month since Loki confessed his love to her she had yet to confess hers but it was there she and he knew it. They were dating they were together they were going somewhere and (y/n) was ready to say it.

It was late they were sleeping well Loki was sleeping and (y/n) was staring out the window the stars so close planets going by so slow moon lighting up space with its beauty. She was ready she was going to wait until morning to tell him but she feared she wouldn’t have the balls to do it in the morning. Right now she had the courage to do it now but he was asleep but she had the courage now. She needed to do it now.

“Loki” (y/n) whispered as she turned up towards him and kissed his cheek “ Loki, love, are you awake?” Loki hummed turning to (y/n) but still asleep. “ My love, please wake up I ... I need you” She moved to straddle him and kiss him “please wake”.

Loki hearing the pleads in her voice start actually waking up “ what’s wrong my love? what happens? are you hurt?” he was in a bit of a panic now reaching for whatever woke her or hurt her.

“ no, no, no, I’m okay I’m okay,” she said kissing him “ baby I’m here I’m okay. I just... I need you”.

As well as not saying’ I love you’ the two did not have sex. It was something they didn’t really discuss or ask each other for. They did have really heated moments but that’s it things got heat then they put some ices on it and went about their day. But it was something she desires tonight along with her “I love you’.

(Y/n) began to slowly move her hips against him. She kissed him as she began to untie his pajama pants “what are you doing?” he asked as she kissed him and he felt her removing his pants.

“I- I want you now” she pulled off the large shirt she was wearing which happened to be Loki’s she wore nothing but panties underneath. “ I’m ready” (y/n) took his right hand put it on her breast and squeezed she slowly started grinding against him. Loki grabbed her hips “ are you sure? are you really ready?”

“I want you I really want you” she knew she sounded really desperate but she really wanted him. She was ready wanted him. Loki pulled her down for a soft passionate kiss “Is this what you want?”

”yes”

“is this what you want?” he lead her hand own to his bugle he groaned as she gave him a squeeze she moaned ”oh yes”.  
Loki flipped them over hovering over (y/n) “stop me now”

“I don’t want you to”

“Good”  
-  
She said she really said it but it was at her climax so he didn’t know if it were real or if it was just the heat of the moment. He didn’t know so he didn’t question or reacted but he wanted too.

Now she laid down on his chest exhausted but in a daze, she just lost her virginity and confessed her love. She looked up to him he looked to be in deep thought brows furrow and mouth in a thin line. Was it not as good for him as it was for her?

She sat up on her elbows “what’s wrong?”

“you said it, but did you mean it?”

She furrows her eyebrow for a moment before realizing what he was asking she smiled. Leaning down she gave him a kiss and said “ Loki I love you”

He broke into a wide grin “I love you too” he pulled her down and drowned her face in kisses “ I love you. I love you, I love you. I’ll never stop loving you”

“I hope so because I’m not going anywhere. I’m stuck to you like glue now”  
-  
A month after Loki’s confession (y/n) lost her virginity and confessed her love. A month after that Loki would propose, they’d quickly marry in a small church by a drunk priest on knowhere. 8 months after that their first child would be born her name would be Anastasia Frigga Odinson three years later William Norse Odinson and Natalia Wade Odinson, a set of twins were born.

The Mischievous Odinson’ s were a happily space traveling family.


	5. Brother

It had been a total of 6 years since (y/n) and Loki’s adventure of life in space had begun. They had 3 children now the oldest Anastasia being 5 years old and the two youngest William and Natalia, Twins, being 2 years old. Though the two tried to settle down with their family it was never easy for them to find a place. It was a dangerous planet, the people didn’t accept humans, they didn’t accept Loki, or the species ate children. Either wat settling down was not an option so instead of struggling to find a new home they bought a bigger ship and called that home. The children didn’t mind they got to see something new every day, they were also four and two so they really couldn’t care. 

Along the way (y/n) and Loki had made friends Nebula, Juuzou, Todoroki, Gon, and Killua. Nebula and Loki had a bad history or connect that they bonded over so they weren’t really friends but gave each other a helping hand. Todoroki was from the planet Xandar his father was a mad scientist who experimented on him he escaped a 16 and has just been planet hopping ever since. Killua is a 12-year-old intergalactically child assassin it was the family business but ditched it to travel with Gon. Gon he was half human half-celestial being snatched from earth as a baby sold to the highest bidder living a happily alien life, now traveling the galaxy at 12 years old. Juuzou he’s the strongest out of everyone 100% human snatched off earth sold and tortured he is 19 now and an ex-Nova Corps soldier now.

These were the strange people they meet and stayed in contact with. They come and went as they pleased except Juuzou he stayed with them and basically joined the family as the 4th and oldest child. But he didn’t mind.

“Juuzou gets ready we’re landing” (y/n) called through the intercom as they got into the planet’s atmosphere “Hold on Babies mommy’s flying”.

“You’ve gotten much better” Loki commented as she landed without a swerve, jerk, or bump.

“Thank you. Took 3 kids and a wedding but the compliment finally came” (y/n) said sarcastically Loki chuckled unbuckling himself he kissed her forehead.

“I’m taking Juuzou with me to see the buyer. Be back in on hour two tops” Loki said as he packed his bag and kissed each of the children.

 “I’m going to walk around a bit with the children. Remember to hide your face.” she kissed his forehead and flicking his noses. “ this planet doesn’t like you”. Although Loki had made amends with most of the university by saving it once and a few other planets there was still a few planets and governments that were skeptical of him and out to get him.

“Thank you love that is- that is really not helpful. Appreciate it.”

“I knew you would. Now go get my money”.

-

(Y/n) giggled as she took pictures of the children eating the planets most popular dessert William was making a complete mess of his face and hands good thing they wore bibs. Basically making a mess like most children did.

“Mommyyyyyyyyy he’s trying to touch my dress. Mommy makes him stop” Anastasia cried as her brother made grabby hands towards her (y/n) just laughed and started recording. 

Suddenly Juuzou jumped out of nowhere scaring the children on to their butts. Natalia was genially scared and crying whereas William was pissed and screaming and Anastasia was laughing at it all. (y/n) decided to stop recording them. 

“You look like a terrible mother,” Loki said stepping forward in disguises looking at the terrible scene in front of him. 

“I think I’m doing great. They’re well rested, fed, they were clean. Alive … I might traumas them later on in life but hey. The best people were neglected and abused”

“Says who?!”

“the hero’s handbook. Take Thor for example and Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Bucky”

“I see your point. You don’t plan on abusing or neglecting our kids, right?” (Y/n) wasn't a bad mother he didn't believe she would do something like that but he had to ask because she liked to play with his head.

“Nah I think a traumatic event will do the trick” Loki shook his head

The two sat on fountain watching as Juuzou ran around playing. “Loki, I’ve been meaning to ask”

“yes, love?”

“Why are you disguised as a woman…again?” she turned to look at him …or her. The woman next to her was basically the [female twin to Loki.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fe3%2Fa9%2F89%2Fe3a989a6bfbe6f8d312fc6560581c11a.jpg&t=MzQ2ODg2NTc4OGFjYmYxMmZmYjM3YzZiOWNjNzczYzliODcyYWE1NSxyTmpycnIycQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ABmM-zDq6Gl5P4UK8iyNozQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdaddysfangirls.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174859334003%2Fblack-white-gray-5&m=1) Tall, dark shoulder length hair, soft hands, short dress, long coat, knee-high boots and a body figure that made (y/n) attracted and jealous all at once.

“There are several explanations this time,” Loki said like he planned it.

“Alright so tell me” (y/n) folder her arms and waited.

“1) My disguise no one will know I’m the god of mischief with these breast they’ll just be attracted, 2) The buyer was male looking like this I got a higher sale price, 3) T get everyone’s attention and you know I like attention, 4)… Look at me I’m hot even you’re attracted to me. We could experiment with this”.

(y/n) laughed kissing his or her cheek. The kids didn’t say anything they had already grown used to their fathers’ shapeshifting and gender fluidness. This was no the first time Loki was a woman nor would it be the last. Hell, he even had a chance at breastfeeding every one of the children so yeah they were very much use to the mothers. 

(y/n) turned Loki’s head so she was looking at her looking into her eyes “ Have I told you how much I love you?”

“no, not today,” Loki said with a smirk and leaning into her a bit.

“well I do” she laughed and kissed her.

_Brother._

The two stopped kissing hearing the voices of Thor looking around they couldn’t find him. _Brother_. “You hear that right?” (y/n) asked thinking she had finally snapped and gone mental. 

“You’re not mental I hear it too”

“Brother” now it was out loud. The two looked up to see Thor standing in front of them “brother”

“Thor? what are you doing here, how did you get here?” Loki stood up taking a protective stance in front of (y/n) and slightly looking over Thor's shoulder at his children

“I may not be as magical as you, brother but I know enough to do this…what’s with the-never mind. I need your help please return to earth”

“to earth so what you can imprison again” (y/n) stood up. Thor was shocked seeing her there but quickly recovered.

“It has been almost 6 years why would we come to arrest you 6 years later”

“because you couldn’t find us” logical answer 

“Heimdall has been watching you”

“because… the Avengers are jerks and just waited until we were happy to become petty. I don’t care how cool your cape is or how pretty your hair looks flowing in the wind we’re not going” (y/n) put her foot down.”

“(y/n) darling, shh. We’ll come” (y/n) looked at Loki hand on her heart completely shocked.

“Thank you, brother”


	6. Back on earth

Loki could hear (y/n)’s foot tapping in the seat behind him. (Y/n) didn’t want to go back to earth she knew something was wrong she thought it was a trap. They’d show up there would be no danger and they’d be arrested or there would be a danger when they’d show up help save the day then get arrested. Either way in her head, in the end, they’d be arrested. This was the first time ever since Loki confessing his love that he saw (y/n) so uptight, nerves, and just filled with negative thoughts.

“This is a bad idea. We left the earth as criminal and we’re coming back as criminals. No matter how much good we did out here no matter the Parton you received out here. Every other planet in the galaxy has forgiven you except earth and look where we’re going” She whisper-shouted 

“what is with these negative thoughts (y/n). We go, we help, we leave. My brother is in danger and I want to help. What is with you? I don’t understand “ Loki hears movement and looks up to see (y/n) in sitting in the chair next to him tears streaming down her face. She was crying. She wipes her tears away.

“I ’m scared. It’s scary. I’m scared that as soon as we step foot on that planet we’ll be arrested and never see our babies again. I’m scared for our babies. I’m just so scared. We just started our family”.

 Loki put the ship on autopilot and kneeled in front of (y/n) taking her hands and wiping her tears and gave her a kiss he pulls her up and walked her into the next room. Their two youngest napping their crib and their eldest at the table playing a game with Gon, Killua, and Juuzou.

“Look at this” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around her waist “ this is our family and I’d do any and everything to protect it. Nothing else going to stop us from coming home to this.”

“You know our so-called home is floating in the middle of space, right?”

“what better place to be”.

(Y/n) looked over her shoulder at Loki “ promise me we’ll come home”

“nothings going to stop us”

-

Not wanting to let the Avengers know about their children they choose to take a portal on to earth right in front of Avengers compound. (y/n) bent over holding her knees teleporting always made her queasy. “Oh I’m too old for this”

“well you look pretty young to me”

“it’s the space”.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t reindeer games and his super side chick” the two rolled their eyes when they heard Stark land.

 “Here we go,” Loki said “ Stark, My brother called said you needed assistance. We’re here offering a hand, be grateful we could’ve ignored his pleas” and sassy Loki was back and in action. Suddenly the other Avengers appeared ready for battle all hostile with weapons pointed all of them expected Thor.

“Brother, Lady (y/n)” Thor greeted them with opens arms hugging them both awkwardly.

“Thor, what is this?” Steve asked stepping forward. “what are they doing here”.

“Friends we are about to face a great threat-”

“Yeah and You’ve brought two more,” Bucky said.

“we’re here to help. We’re good guys now” (Y/n) said

“and you expected us to believe that,” Natasha said 

“They believe you the two-timing Russian spy and him the metal arm assistance with the resting bitch face. You both killed a few dozen people then suddenly change why can’t we.” Loki said with his arms crossed “Don’t be a hypocrite”

“oooooh burn” (y/n) whispered.

“The enemy we are facing is great and my brother has faced this enemy before” Thor put the conversation back on topic.

“I have?” Loki questioned “what enemy have I face before? who is this enemy?” Thor looked at Loki looking guilty which actually made Loki worried “Thor, who is this enemy? … Thor”.

Manning  up Thor looked his brother in the eye and said 

“Thanos”


	7. No goodbyes

_"Thanos"_

 

"Thanos" (y/n) asked not sure she heard Thor correctly. She prayed she imagined it. 

 

"Thanos ... the Titan" her ears played no tricks on her. Loki seemed to be in a trace no longer listening his face fell into a look of dread.

 

"How the fuck did you get on his bad side? Like what in the hell did you actually do?" (Y/n) screamed completely enraged and worried. She knew who Thanos was everyone in the galaxy did he was dangerous and someone everybody avoided and didn't mention he was the Voldemort of the galaxy. Anyone and everyone who stepped to him. After learning about Loki's time with Thanos (y/n) made it her life goal to avoid the titan and hide her family at all cost.

 

"What do you have? what did you do?" (y/n) asked in a much softer voice " Thanos doesn't attack anyone for no reason".

 

"We have two of the Infinity Stones here on earth," Thor said

 

"Thanos wants them so he can destroy the universe," Tony says. Bruce stepped up trying to explain what the Infinity Stones were assuming (y/n) didn't know about them when she interrupted.

 

" which ones do you have? I know you have the mind stone but what else"

 

" You know about the stones?" Thor was confused he expected Loki to know and understand the stones, more than any else who didn't possess a stone, but not (y/n). But then again she did spend a couple of years in space and with Loki maybe she picked it up along the way or Loki told her. "we-"

 

"The Tesseract, the space stone, we have it" Loki finally spoke " we... we gave it to a trusted and strong friend. We couldn't hold on to it" because of the kids. Todoroki they had given it to Todoroki but now they were worried and regretting it. What had they done by giving that boy that power, the stone, the target? They had given him a death wish. " When will he be here" it was Loki's turn to talk and (y/n) to be shocked into silences. (y/n) didn't say anything she didn't hear anything and she saw everything in slow motion. Loki pulled her along as he spoke with the others and walked.

-

There really wasn't a plan. The target was Vision, or the stone in his head was, therefore he was the main priority and need all the protection in the world. They flew to Wakanda where they had the army to protect Vision and the technology to remove and destroy the stone without hurting Vision. Vision was the center of all the main planning. But there was a side plan. Seeing as the time stone was also on earth they had that to worry about. Loki reassured them the time stone had its own protection but Tony still went to check on it as he checked on his wife, Pepper Potts, and younger Avenger, Spider-Man. Thor also Left looking for a weapon. Both he and Tony reassured their return but (y/n) and Loki knew better than to hope. As T'Challa instructed the armies and other tribes the Avengers that were here were readying their weapons. 

 

(y/n) pulled Loki aside into an empty hall "where's the tesseract- the space stone where is it?" (y/n) asked she knew he stole it from Asgard sometime ago and she prayed it wasn't with the kids. She didn't know where she wanted it to be but she did know she didn't want it anywhere near her family.

 

"Todoroki... I gave it to Todorki sometime ago"

 

"so the Nova Corps"

 

"no Todoroki. I asked him to destroy it or hide it. Whatever he wanted I just told him not to have it on his persons... He should be safe if he listened." Loki reassured her. Slightly brushing her cheek Loki smiled but she didn't return it.

 

"Listen if-if"

 

Loki knew where this was going and he didn't like it he wasn't ready for goodbyes they still had a family to raise. He kissed her to silence her goodbyes. "I Love you and won't let anything happen to you. We got to go home no matter what. We will go home."

 


	8. Fight

(Y/n) took a deep breath as she took her husband's hand and held a gun in the other. She and Loki had already made videos saying goodbye and sending love to the children just in case things went south after 72 hours it would send if not stopped. Though they didn't want to they were prepared to lay their lives on the line to ensure their children's safety. If they didn't win there would be a 50% chance their children would be part of the universes 50% gone. They couldn't let that happen. They didn't want to they wanted to watch their children grow change and charge and become just like them. They wanted to watch it all happen like parents, normal domestic earthly parents or Asgardians. But you couldn't be parents without a family.

"I Love you," Loki says as they stood front and center in front of everyone else she refused to look at him knowing she cried " I love you more" looking directly at the creatures that piled on the invisible walls. 

"That's impossible," he said squeezing her hand tightly afraid she'd go away.

The Wakanda soldiers began to chant with their king she raised their held hands to her lips giving his hand a gentle final kiss he pulled her hand towards his to do the same before letting go. As the last few chants were given (y/n) cocked back her gun and checked the straps that held the many weapons to her body. Loki flipped the daggers in his hands and took a deep breath summoning his magic. T'Challa screamed at the top of his lunges everyone charged. ANd the fight began.

-

 

(y/n) was back to back with Bucky firing off their guns as the enemy came at them. She had no clue where Loki was 15 minutes into the battle they were separated she hoped for his safety but all didn't dwell on it because they were in the midst of war. There was no time to dwell on anything. 

 

"AH shit," she said  as her gun made the horrifying click that meant empty she quickly  pulled out two handguns she knew they wouldn't last long but she wanted to keep these dog things at a distance for as long as she could " oh fuck... what the hell are these fuckers"

 

"don't know. Don't care. Kill them" Bucky growled, fortunately, he was packed to the max with ammo, (y/n) did not. 

 

As she heard two more horrifying clicks from her handguns "aw... fuck me" (y/n) was cussing more than she was when she went into labor with her first child. This was a mess. (y/n) pulled her Katana when she heard a loud boom and crack coming from left field. 

 

"Thor" (y/n) said as she saw him standing far off in the field with a walking tree and Raccoon with a gun. Although she never meets she as well as the rest of the galaxy just knew who they were.

At first (y/n) was happy they had a chance but then she looked around they didn't have a chance. They were struggling to hold a line of defense and these dog things just kept coming never ending and the giant metal wheel thing, that reminded her of the kid movie Robots, mowing people down and Thanos was still nowhere to be found. This was going nowhere and everyone was ding was this really worth anything if they couldn't win. SHe looked across the field to see Loki fight along side Natasha. 

 

If only they ran away while they had a chance.

 

"BEHIND YOU" they both screamed as they jumped behind the other taking out the dog thing. 

 

"Awe that was sweet" (y/n) says as she turns to her husband. In the midst of battle they had found each other again and this time they'd stay together, fight together, and unfortunately ... but possibly die together.

 

"Do you feel that?" Loki asked panting 

 

"feel what-" she felt it suddenly the coldness in her bones and the vibrates under her toes.

 

"he's here" she finally realized "he's here"

 


	9. Snap

She ran blood Pumping in her ears, burning in her veins, view focused on one thing.   
  
_This is it._  
This is it.  
This is it.   
  
She thought as she ran charging at him ready to scar his purple skin. He raised his gloved hand a red mist came forth sending her flying through the air and crashing into Loki.   
  
"you two should've kept running. you would have suffered a lesser fate".   
  
He raised his purple palm the two took each other's hand accepting their fate. They've passed the date of their deaths they've already lived too long and done too much. Death right now while holding the others hand and looking into each other's eyes this death would be fine. Painless... for them but not everyone else. Not their children.   
  
"I love you" she whispered standing up not letting go or looking away " I love you more"  he whispered in return. They heard the screams of Thor as he fought but didn't look away from each other. Even with the sudden boom and shockwave, their eyes did not peel away.   
  
" I told you I would kill you" Thor growled and he groaned. 'I love you" she mouthed once more before picking up her Katana and finally pulling away and rushing Thor running to Thor his back was towards her he was kneeling in front of Thor in pain with an axe in his shoulder. She raised her Katana with both hands and jumped.   
  
"You missed"   
  
She thrust her Katana forward piercing his right eye.    
  
"But I didn't" (y/n) said as she slowly twisted the blade. Wide-eyed Thor slowly took a step back as she moved forward as he fell (y/n) straddled him she pushed her blade so it went through his head and in the ground hilt being the only the sticking out of his skull. He wasn't dead twitching, groaning, blinking rapidly he could not feel the left side of his body … he could not use his glove.   
  
"I will not run and you will not chase. We are done running from you...we are free... My family is free... this universe is free from your rain … Thanos"   
  
With a twist of her blade, he stopped moving... he died. (y/n) sat for a moment scolding the died man. A man. A man that's all he was. A purple man. He was. Now he's dead. He's dead. A dead purple man. Poor purple man.    
  
"poor purple man," she said standing up. She stood up leaning her head back and closing her eyes and sighing. "(y/n)" she opened her eyes to see everyone surrounding her. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, Thor, the tree, The Raccoon, T'challa, Okoye, Thor, and Loki.   
  
_Where's Wanda? Vision?_   
  
She looked around spotting the two in space nearby space. Wanda was cradling Vision it was then she noticed all his color was gone his skin was a dull grey instead of it's usual and beautiful vibrianum red. He was dead.    
  
"(y/n)" someone called again she looked up to see everyone, but Loki was standing around her. Hostile. They were all looking at her hand held the glove, his glove, the power. When did she take it from him? was this why they were so hostile? made sense she did have a bad rep. on earth. But why didn't they understand she changed for the better. (y/n) looked at each individual stone, each spark of power. Then she looked at Wanda grieving over Vision. Todoroki. Was he dead too?   
  
She slowly slipped the glove on and it shrank to fit her hand. She flexed it tested it out.    
  
"(y/n), what are you doing? Take off the glove." Steve said everyone slowly started stepping forward weapons raised everyone. Everyone expected Loki. Loki walked right up to her and hugged her bring her head to his chest. "My love, what are you doing?" he whispered but everyone heard.   
  
She thought about everything she could do with this glove. She could change everything. She could make so her sister was never born a mutant. Tony never betrayed her family. Her brother never joined Hydra. No one in her family ever left or died. They stayed together and live a pick it white fence life. But then she thought unfortunately if her family didn't die she wouldn't have started a new one. She wouldn't have had seven beautiful children. Three from the womb and for a gift from the heavens. She wouldn't have met her friends. She wouldn't have seen the galaxy... she wouldn't have met Loki she wouldn't have fallen in love with Loki. She wouldn't have lived.    
  
"My love," Loki said again taking her face in his hand " what are you doing?" then she looked at the glove again and thought of all the things she and everyone else last today even if they had won so much was still lost. With this, she could bring it all back. She could fix it. Bring it all back. She looked at Wanda and Vision then her love Loki.    
  
"I can fix it," she said then   
  
SNAP.


	10. I fixed it

Instantly a white light blinded everybody before everything returned to her.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Thor shouted rushing (y/n) Loki pushed her back taking a fighting stance in front of her. Before their fight could start Wanda let out a cry that got everyone's attention. They looked to see her clenching and crying on smiling… Vision?  
  
"I fixed it"  
-  
Turn out when (y/n) snapped her she saved a lot of people. Her wish when she snapped her fingers was to bring back anyone who died that day or die by Thanos wrath with the Infinity Stones. If you died that day or by Thanos willing an Infinity Stones you were given a second life but if you died by the bare hands of Thanos on another day you were gone for good.  
  
After the battle and explaining her wish the Avengers and all the other warriors return to the palace to heal wounded and rest. The Avengers, the ones on earth, were laying around in a large room T'Challa had provided them with a few nurses were checking their wounds. everything was calm not at peace outside the rest of the world was in chaotic but now in that room, everything was calm.  
  
(y/n) was sitting on the far side of the floor curled up in Loki's said as he held her tightly. "we save the world" she whispered   
  
"no darling we saved the Universe" he kissed her forehead. Everything was calm and safe.  
  
"A spaceship was spotted coming fast from the east" T'challa came in and announced then quickly left everyone following after him ready for another battle. So much for calm, There were two air crafts following on very familiar spaceship "Oh God" (y/n) said coming outside recognizing her and Loki's spaceship the one they left their children on.  
  
"STOP, STOP" (Y/N) screamed  running up to T'challa " That's our ship please stop please don't that's our that's our"  
  
"ceasefire" he called but it was too late they were now turning around.  
  
"NO COMEBACK. LOKI DO SOMETHING. BRING THEM BACK, BRING THEM BACK" She begged.  
  
Loki pulled a small black button from his pocket and started calling them back. (y/n) cheered when they turned around. Everyone was on high alert as the ship landed. As the door fell open there was a group of people holding up weapons and ready in a fighting stance. (y/n) only recognized a few faces but they still brought joy to her heart. She recognized Nebula who stood next to a green woman both held twin guns, Juuzou with his scythe, Todoroki his left hand on fire and right side with ice, and Tony Stark with guns on his hands the rest of his suit gone. The others were unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Todoroki, Juuzou"  
  
"Nebula?" Loki slowly walked up to her giving her a gentle but caring hug. (y/n), on the other, rushed the boys and squeezed them tightly to show her love and worry. Dropping their weapons they returned the hug with the same strength if not more. The Guardians rushed to Groot and Rocket screaming their heads off and the Avengers engulfed Tony and the kid in a group hug without a word.  
  
"Excuse me, are these little soldiers yours?" Dr. Strange said as he walked down the ramp holding Natalia in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god... My babies, my babies. Mommy missed you oh mommy loves you and she missed you" (y/n) dropped to her knees and began crying as her children came running to her crying.  
  
" Thank you, Thank you," Loki said as he held both Gon and Killua to his chest, they were as much his children as any other. They weren't crying like the other children but they held Loki tight as their lives depended on it. As Brave, as they were they still had feared.  
  
"We thought we lost you" Killua whispered  
  
"please don't go" Gon whimpered   
-  
  
*A year later and 3 months later *  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU THREE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU THREE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU THREE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATHANIEL AND NATALIA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU THREE"  
  
Who would have thought, Nathaniel Barton, Natalia Odinson, and William Odinson were all born on the same day. And on this day all the galaxies heroes gathered at the home of Loki and (y/n) for a grand birthday Party to celebrates the lives which they had saved long ago. The Guardians of the galaxy were here, as well as the Avengers new and retired, The king of Wakanda with his general, sister, mother, and friend M' Baku, members of S.H.I.E.L.D (Fury, Mary, Coulson), and many more their house was pack with family and friends.  
  
Loki stood next to Clint as their wives held their children and helped them open presents. Loki nudged him.  
  
"Did you everything we would be sitting together as friends at a kids birthday party... OUr kids birthday party?" Loki said   
  
"going, to be honest, I never thought we'd be friends. I never thought about you having kids but thing obviously change."  
  
"Yeah they do"  
  
"Loki, Clint look" Lauran and (y/n) held up three matching outfits that Tony had gifted to them. (y/n) had made amends with Tony about her family. They weren't the best of friends or super close but she could tolerate him enough to sit in the same room and hold small conversations. All the Avengers were now on good terms with Loki.  
  
"honey comes here" Lauran waved Clint over as (y/n) came up to Loki.   
  
"look baby look at our family" (y/n) said as she hugged his waist then looked back at everyone.  
  
Pepper was holding William as Tony held their 6-month-old son Arno Stark. Todoroki was drinking with Bucky and Steve. Juuzou was talking with Natasha, Gamora, and Nebula showing off and comparing their daggers and switchblades. Killua was talking to Thor about lighting, thunder, and Mjolnir. Gon was cluelessly listening to Shuri and Peter talk sciences. Steve and Bucky were having a strong debt about Disney movies with Anastasia. And Bruce held a sleeping Natalia softly rocking her as Valkyrie sang a soft song over his shoulder.   
  
"I never thought I'd come back to earth and be this happy. I never thought they'd see my home or live on an actual plan for that matter."  
  
"I never thought I would get you.  I never thought I would be allowed back on earth. I never imagined a beautiful family like this We were criminals to the entire galaxy... We never thought or imagined a lot of things we saw everything in **Black, White, and Gray** ." Loki said   
  
"But damn look at this rainbow we made" she giggled and gave him a kiss " I love you"  
  
"I love you more"   
  
"That's impossible" she laughed.  


This wasn't the end but their very happy beginning.

“Anastasia, what do you have there?” (y/n) asked as she watched her daughter run around with the same mischievous smile as her father. Something wasn’t right and both Loki and (y/n) fell into distress when They heard her say

“A knife” and at the top of their lungs they both shouted 

“NO”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
